In general, automatic analyzing devices, which automatically perform quantitative and qualitative analysis of biogenic samples including blood and urine, are provided with a reagent container repository on the device that keeps a plurality of reagents corresponding to analysis items, in order to enable measuring a plurality of analysis items. The reagent container repository is managed by a person in charge of management of the device so that a reagent necessary for analysis for one day is kept therein, and in the event of occurrence of reagent shortage during the analysis, the analysis is once interrupted for reagent replacement.
On the other hand, the number of items analyzed by the automatic analyzing device has been increasing, and in order to deal with analysis of other items, it is common to downsize one reagent container to thereby allow placement of many reagent containers. In this case, as compared to conventional devices, it is more likely that the reagent runs short during the analysis. Therefore, an automatic analyzing device having a mechanism that can automatically add a reagent in a reagent container repository is described in Patent Literature 1.